Is That You Bones?
by LyaAAHSF94
Summary: What happened if bones had another child? Post season 7 ending...
1. Chapter 1

**Bones?**

Piper Scott was at Heathrow airport with her grandad George to fly to the states to finally find her mum after 14 years. She was already 5'4 dark brown and auburn hair with green eyes. Anyone that looked at her would think that she is bouncing with excitement to go on holiday with her grandad but her grandad who has known her all her life saw the fear and anticipation in her bright green eyes.

George Scott was a 69 year old man who loved his family with all his heart. His son Cameron left England to make it in America as an electrician as it had better pay with the chance to grow. However he didn't make but he apparently fell in love with a woman named Jessica Harrow she wasn't able to conceive children so they decided to care for foster children. And that is how Cameron came to meet Temperance Brennan.

Page break.

Booth was sitting at home, well what used to be home. Him and the squint squad at the Jeffersonian were still looking for key evidence to prove Bones' innocents so that he could have his family back and see his baby girl Christine. Ahh Christine she would be 3 today so he added another charm to the bracelet he kept in his draw beside his bed. Her first birthday he got a bottle as she was still a baby, her second birthday he got a letter box with the letter C in it as he was sure Bones would have got her to learn letters by now. He laughed at the thought, it was these little moments that he actually allowed himself to laugh it gave him a sense of comfort. Finally for her third birthday he got a book as he was one hundred percent sure that she had a brain like bones and would sure be reading by now. He was definitely thank full for that he was brilliant when it came to reading people but intelligence well it wasn't really his strong point.

That's when he remembered the day she told him he was stupid.

He remembers saying 'You just gotta stop hanging out with genius' cause your gonna figure out that I'm really stupid.

Bones replied 'What? Don't worry about that, I figured out a long time ago how stupid you are.' He remembers thinking 'Jheez Bones thanks, way to boost a guys ego' and he pulled a face. She continued after seeing his face 'What I said was true and yet it really sounded wrong. What I should say is that I don't care how stupid you are.' He pulled another face. 'That's not any better?'

He answered 'No. No, no not at all.'

After his little blast from the past he also remembered that he is good at some things that she isn't good at which made him smile then and now. But then his smile faded as he wouldn't be able to bicker with her on purpose as he used to see how her eyes would light up into a brilliant crystal blue at the chance to defend herself or argue. Or even see his little girls bright blue eyes just like her genius mother light up when they did this, he liked to think that this is how she would remember him laughing a joking with the love of his life. Sure, he would prefer that she would remember him every day for going to check in on her at night, or picking her up in the morning to give her, her breakfast, all the things he was now missing out on. As he thought of all these possibilities and memories it just made him sad and really mad. Not at Bones but at Pelant. He knew he needed to get out and let out his frustrations so he knew where to go the FBI gym.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bones?**

Piper POV

I had just got a coffee from Starbucks because I was sure this was the only way to keep myself calm. I could just feel my grandad's apprehension to doing this behind his son's back. I don't even understand how he can still call him a son. After all he did to me. Never mind I just needed to remember I was going to find my mum that was if she even wanted me. Surely she would have looked for me. Maybe she never wanted me that's why she let me go. NO! Piper get a grip of yourself she is in a different country she probably couldn't find me. Yeah that's it how is she meant to know that my dad just flew across the big pond to England or London to be exact.

Over speaker-phone: 'Gate 9 Heathrow to Washington DC final call before gates close'.

'Crap' How did I lose track of time, never mind. I found my grandad at the gate waiting for me and with one glance around to make sure my dad didn't come here I happily climbed aboard knowing I was free from him, free to see my mum. As we found our seats my grandad let me have the window seat because I love to see the view of what I was leaving behind and what I was going to see. When the airplane took off I sighed happily and put my headphones in to listen to my IPod all I remembered was drifting off to sleep listening to Maroon 5 – Payphone.

Page Break.

Brennan's POV

We were in Philadelphia, this was the third city we had been to and I told my father this was the last. It has been three years since I left Booth at the Church after baptising my beautiful daughter Christine Angela Brennan. She now walks across the floor and can talk and nearly read. At each first I would take a picture for that day that I know I will be reunited with my Booth I would show him and then maybe, just maybe he would forgive me for fleeing DC. I just hope he understands that I would never be able to do what my parents had done to me and just leave Christine but of course I wish that Booth could have come but I just need him to find Pelant so that I can come home. As I think of how happy he looked while Christine was being baptised, I feel a smile twitch at my lips and at the same time Christine calls me 'Mommy' then my smile fades as I remember Booth's face as we drove off into the sunset and he was shouting my name, and I also see that she only says 'Mommy' not 'Daddy'. I swallow the lump that has begun to form in my throat and I walk across the room to my Christine, I pick her up and show her the window and I tell her in a whisper this is where your daddy lived.

Page Break

Booth's POV

I walked into the FBI building without a word or even a polite smile to any one that passed me. And no one dared to speak to me, as I stepped out of the lift on the floor of my office the whole of the bull pen became silent and one newbie agent was going to risk asking what me deal was when Charlie grabbed him slowly and said 'Back off, you don't wanna go there.' As the newbie agent turned around he see all of the agents that knew me shake their heads. I got my gym gear and headed straight back out I hear Charlie tell the agent to wait five minutes and then he would take him to see why not to tick me off. I changed and headed straight to the boxing bag. As I started I could hear the silence take over the gym and then all I could hear was my fists attacking the bag, after I don't know how long I couldn't hear the bag I could just hear the same sentence over and over again. Bones telling me 'Booth, I want you to know that I love you, not just because of Christine but just cause I love you.' I don't remember how long I heard the same sentence but I was sure I could hear someone calling my name and wolf whistles but I had way too much built up tension and anger to stop because if I did I do not know what I would be capable of. Just as I was thinking about stopping I heard some shout 'SEELEY JOSEPH BOOTH STOP RIGHT NOW!' that shocked me to turn around and then I understood why I heard the whistles because it was Cam and Angela. I really wasn't in any mood to deal with them right now.

Cam saw my face and said 'Get over here big guy.'

Angela said 'Yeah G man let us sort out your hands we can see from here they are bleeding.'

I huffed and walked over and it was then that I noticed the group of guys that were backed up against the lockers staring at me. It was then that I heard Charlie say 'And that is why I pulled you back dufus.'

Page Break

Piper jumped of the plane to take in her new surroundings the new American air that she never remembers breathing. George watches his granddaughter's eyes light up like he has never seen before. He knew she loved London but he could tell that she knew she was home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bones?**

After Angela and Cam made Booth have a shower so they could actually sort out his hands. That only took about ten minutes. Then they all departed their separate ways, Booth going to the place he lived but couldn't call home, Cam was going to go home to Paul and Angela was going home to Hodgins and their three year old son Michael. Booth just couldn't help but resent them a little. Like, yeah they cared about Bones but they had people that loved them, waiting for them to get home. They also had children Angela with Michael and Cam with Michelle even though she was at college she still heard from her. But Booth, he just went to the house were everyday he hoped to find the light on and car in the drive but he was just gonna have to get over it.

Page Break

Piper and her grandad went and found their hotel, she didn't know her grandad could afford this but then again they were on a mission so maybe he wasn't thinking of staying long. So why not have a bit of luxury. There was two beds and a front room kinda thing that had some huge TV and a massive bathroom. Piper was too excited to go to sleep but she really wanted to get started early tomorrow, her grandad had told her of a place called the Jeffersonian maybe she should start there. She decided that she would just go lay down and force herself to sleep and maybe listen to some music to help get her brain to stop moving a thousand miles a minute.

George watched his granddaughter with amusement she had just screamed when she see the bathroom with the huge tube in the middle of the room and a shower to the side with all the free shampoos that looked very expensive. He went and switched the TV on and saw that Tottenham was playing, at half time he noticed Piper hadn't came back into the front room, just as he was going to check the bathroom in case she was trying the unwind, he see her curled up in the foetus position fast asleep. She looked peaceful for the first time in a long while, this helped his conscious for doing this, and he finally believed this was the right thing to do by Piper. He just couldn't believe that his son could have ever done that to a poor girl who was just going to leave foster care so soon, and then take the child. He knew what had to be done and that he no longer had a son, if he could do that with a clean conscious, then he no longer knows who he is.

Page Break

Brennan, Max and Christine were at the new house in Philly, she had never felt so at home, away from home. Max had spoken to his contacts and had found out that not much was happening with the Pelant case, Booth was still off of the case, Angela was spending all her free time trying to hack the hacker and even though she found his *print* she just couldn't point it to Pelant. Max knew that she was missing Booth it took her six years into their partnership to admit to him that she loved him and now they have been away for three years. He hates when she holds Christine and she has that glazed look and anyone that looks at her can just feel the sadness rolling off of her. This is a nightmare because he is just tryna protect her but protecting her from the system he knows too well is a lot easier than trying protect her from a broken heart. He just hoped either the FBI would pull their heads out of their backsides and figure out that it wasn't Tempe. Or the squints find the evidence to prove her innocence.

Page Break

Piper woke up to some serious jet lag she was completely confused with the time. She read the clock and it was 12.52, she never slept in that late, so much for that early start. She went and had a quick shower and put on her ripped light skinny jeans and her rolling stones tie at the back top with her black converse. She nudged her grandad to let him know she is going to the Jeffersonian and that she has her phone on her and that she will call when she is on her way back. Who knew that she was going to get the shock of a life time when she gets there?

Page Break

It was one o'clock on a Saturday and Angela was at work, to anyone that knew her before the Pelant would think this was unusual but since Brennan had fled this is what Angela did, this kept her motivated to get her best friend back, yeah she had Cam to speak to but she wasn't her best friend and she didn't have a baby a tad bit younger than her. She missed having to explain things to her, when she was having trouble letting her guard down or seeing her face whenever they spoke of their beloved children but that hadn't happened for years. She always thought that Max would somehow find her and give her a phone and be able to hear her voice from time to time. Just to see how much it was affecting her on leaving all of us behind and the love of her life. Of course she understands she would have never been able to leave Christine after the horror she had when she went into foster care, she knew that wouldn't have happened but still her abandonment issues ran deep and she couldn't inflict them upon her child. She was concentrating so much on the computer as Pelant's code ran through the system again; she thought she saw something from the corner of her eye. She couldn't stop the gasp that escaped from her lips as she saw the girl standing in front of her. 'Bren' was all she said but she knew it wasn't but couldn't stop it from leaving her mouth.

The girl replied 'Erm, no sorry for interrupting I'm looking for Temperance Brennan I believe she works here.'

Angela started talking without realising what was coming out of her mouth 'She hasn't been here for three years sweetie but you look so familiar. What did you say your name was?'

'Well actually I didn't say my name but hi I'm Piper Chance.' She said.

'Wow, erm, well it's nice to meet you Piper I'm Angela Montenegro, I'm basically an artist but work here, so may I ask why are you looking for Brennan?'

She hesitated, something about this woman made her want to tell her life story 'well, I, erm believe she is my mum.' Angela picked up her phone and hit speed dial and called the only person who needed to see this for themselves.

Page Break

Booth was with Parker who was now fourteen years old and getting pretty tall for his age, he was just like Booth but had blonde scruffy hair which the girls obviously adore. He also inherited the famous Booth smile that it seemed all the Booth's had even Pops. They were eating some grilled cheese and were gonna go paint balling later on when Booth's phone started ringing. He noticed the caller was Angela but really couldn't deal with her, his time with Parker was the only time he actually was happy and he didn't want to spoil his mood. He stood there looking at it for such a long time that it stopped ringing. Just as Parker asked why he hadn't picked it up, he got a beep of a text, he opened it and it read 'Booth answer your phone, call me NOW!' She sounded urgent in the text so he called her straight back.

'Finally, why didn't you answer your bloody phone?' said an impatient Angela.

'Sorry Ange I was looking for it and found it when I got your text, what's up you sound strange?'

'G man just get to the Jeffersonian now'

'Ange will you tell me what's going on?' Booth was now getting really worried.

'Just get your butts down here I know its your weekend with studly jr so shut up and get here.' And then the phone cut off.

'Dad, what's going on?'

'Erm sorry bud but we gotta go to the Jeffersonian, Angela is freaking out.'

'Okay, thats fine with me.' They grabbed the keys and headed to the SUV. Booth couldn't help worry what had Angela so frantic that he nearly put the sirens on, Parker must of been able to tell something was wrong cause he just stared out the window the whole journey. Booth knew this must be hard on Parker too because he loved Bones and Christine so much and now they were gone from him too. They pulled right outside without getting a space and jumped out, both of the Booth boys were nearly running to Angela's office. They both abruptly stopped when they saw the back of female. 'Is that you Bones?'

Thats all for this chapter please review so that I can see what people think of my first fanfic x


	4. Chapter 4

**Bones? **

Piper turned around wondering why in the world was someone calling her Bones? When both of the guys gasped and stared at her with wide eyes. She immediately asked Angela ' Why are they staring at me?'

Angela would have laughed at this situation but was to emotionally drained. 'Sweetie have you ever seen a picture of her?'

Angela watched Piper's face frown in confusion ' Erm, na, I never did actually I only found out a couple days ago.'

Angela turned back to the Booth boys who were now staring at her with wide eyes, probably for speaking to this girl she had known for all of twenty five minutes but sounded like she had known her, her whole life. Even she was shocked with herself but she was part Brennan so of course she would get along with her. Parker was first to speak knowing his dad was still in shock from seeing the girl in front of them. 'Hi, em, I'm Parker Booth' he held his hand out for the girl to shake and by his surprise he did, but he did notice how her eyes watched him and his dad like a hawk. It was the fight or flight response and he could see that if he moved one inch that she would run like a bat out of hell.

'Hi...I'm Piper... Piper Chance.' She felt very nervous with men other than her grandad even though this boy wasn't technically a man, he could still cause her harm. She shook his hand and he gave her a gentle smile and she couldn't help but smile back. Angela saw the look in Parker's eyes, she had seen the same thing after she got off the phone with Booth, and she also saw his need to protect her like a sister. She was wondering when Booth was going to speak when she saw him open his mouth 'Hi I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth but call me Booth.'

Angela couldn't suppress a laugh when Parker dramatically rolled his eyes saying 'Special Agent Seeley Booth'. Neither could Piper, there was something about these two or all three of the people in this room that made her trust them.

'Hey, What?' Booth actually didn't understand what was so funny.

Parker just turned to him 'Did ya really have to tell her your an agent, like seriously haha'. Piper couldn't help notice the interaction between these two it was obvious to anyone who saw them that they were father and son but they had a really unique bond they looked liked best friends to. She hoped she would have that one day. She was pulled out of her daze when Parker asked ' Do you wanna go get a soda?'

Piper stared at him blankly, soda, what was that, but would she look stupid if she asked. Oh well he doesn't seem like the type to hold a grudge over something so silly. 'Parker, what...what is a soda?' She noticed everyone look at her and then the phrase 'and that's when the penny dropped' and they all just noticed her accent.

'Sorry sweetie, we have all been in shock since you got here that no one noticed your accent.' Angela looked really sorry but no one blamed her Booth and Parker had both spoken to her and not noticed.

'Yeah, I'm from London in England. I only arrived yesterday and literally went straight to sleep. So what is it?' She asked again.

Parker shook his head as his cheeks flushed a rosy pink from not noticing when he was like his dad good at reading people and noticing things. 'It's basically things like Coke, fizzy drinks. You do have them in England right?'

Piper just burst out laughing, how could it have been so simple, oh now she remembers seeing CSI mentioning soda ' Yes, we do have coke and fizzy drinks but we don't call them sodas but sure I'll come and get one with you.' She noticed that Parker looked very relieved, maybe she would ask him why when they were away from the adults.

Angela then piped up 'Sweetie, do you have any money?'

'Yeah, I didn't know what I was gonna find so I stopped at a shop to change pounds into dollars on the way here. But thanks Angela' Piper hugged Angela the first person she met here that made her feel at home. Angela was obviously shocked but she didn't let Piper see that but now she could see Booth watching her, knowing that he wanted his questions answered.

The two adults watched the teens go off talking about the differences between the US and the UK. As soon as they were way out of ear shot Booth turned to Angela 'What the hell is going on?'

'Booth before you start your...well just being you, I think you need to sit down.' Angela warned.

He did as he was told 'Ok I'm sitting down know. So why does she look like Bones at what fourteen/fifteen?'

Angela sighed she didn't know how much to tell him because actually she didn't know much all she knew was, was that this girl was her best friend's daughter and she had travelled all the way here to find her. 'Well, Booth this is going to come as a shock to you but...' she looked away from his piercing eyes. Booth couldn't handle it he stood up and started pacing ' What Ange? What?'

'She's Brennan's' she whispered.

Booth just stood still like someone had frozen him, Angela now worried that she shouldn't have even called him but knew she would have regretted that decision big time. 'Booth you can't say anything to her, I know you could sense how afraid she was to speak to you and shake Parker's hand. We need to build her trust with us, you have to think like you're dealing with a younger Brennan.' She stopped to watch him and could see him thinking all this through, trying to deal with information she had just told him.

Page Break

'So do you like soccer?' Parker asked genuinely curious by this girl that looked way too much like his dad's bones.

'Yeah, I used to play a lot at home, our football is like your American football everyone gathers round to watch your team or a big final.' Her eyes lit up talking about some of the things she liked. Parker couldn't believe how many sports she liked 'tennis, badminton, basketball and of course football'. She asked him 'Why did you look so relieved when I agreed to come?'

She could see that Parker was trying to figure out the answer, in a way he could explain, she was just about to say don't worry, when he answered ' Well I could see how nervous you were when we first met and I don't know I guess I wanted you to trust me.' He couldn't look at her so he looked down at his feet.

Piper didn't know what to say, she was touched, 'Well, I know we have only known each other for no time at all, but something tells me I can trust you, it will just take a little time.'

Glad that he didn't look like a dufus he added 'Well it seems you have everyone attached to you already, Angela already called you sweetie and she only calls people that she really cares about. So I guess you're stuck with all of us now, you are part of our family now, so you better watch out because brothers don't have to do chores like sisters.' He tried to act like he had a poker face but could tell she had already seen through it.

Piper knew straight away that he was messing but she didn't have any siblings and Parker already acted like an older brother she felt really lucky to be pulled into this family that she hadn't know for very long. All she knew was that Angela was her mother's best friend. 'Thanks Parker and don't think I didn't notice your no chores thing because the UK and US ain't that different.' She laughed while they put their money into the machine to get a drink. She got a diet coke while Parker got a normal coke. They were still laughing and Parker was walking backwards and didn't notice how close the stairs were when he slipped and tried to hold on to anything and grabbed Piper by accident.

Page Break

Booth was just agreeing with Angela that they need to gain her trust before she tells them anything, when they heard a scream and a yelp, followed by a thud. Booth and Angela ran straight out of her office to see two teens soaked from their drinks, laughing and complaining from the fall. 'At least you two ain't hurt' Booth said with a big grin on his face.

Angela was laughing 'What...the...hell...happened? I...can...see...you...landed...on...studly jr.' she gasped. Piper was just getting off the floor and couldn't help but laugh at the whole situation.

'Yeah thanks Parker, I take it that's what brothers are for.' She giggled again.

'Ha Ha very funny laugh it up while you can. Dad seriously I'm your first born...' as soon as Parker said that he wished he could swallow it back and he saw his dads grin fade into sadness everyone went quiet but Piper had no clue why. 'Dad I'm sooo sorry. I wasn't thinking. You know I did just basically fall down the stairs on my head.' He tried to offer his dad his best charm smile to show how sorry he was but also to not make a scene.

Booth was kind of shocked by what Parker had said but he had no reason to be sorry, he stated a fact as Bones would say. 'Parker you have nothing to be sorry about, it's just for so long you were my only child and now...'

'I know dad well it looks like we have a new addition to our big dysfunctional family here.' Parker looked towards Piper. He knew she felt the awkwardness then, pretty much any person that walked in on that moment would have been able to feel it but he didn't want to burden her with things she didn't need to know yet.

Page Break

Brennan was sitting with Christine feeding her spag bowl veggie of course, which Christine loved and she was missing Booth a lot today. Since she told Christine that daddy lived here, that had now become her word of the day and it was making her very upset that Max had to take her out for a while. Brennan just couldn't take much longer of this. 'Dad, I need to go back.'

Max didn't pretend to hear the order in her voice when he replied 'Tempe, you know if you go anywhere near DC they will arrest you. We have been over this for the past three years. This is why I am here to help keep you safe and out of the system.' Max knew his daughter was between a rock and a hard place but his job as a parent is to keep her safe and that is what he intends to do.

'Dad what about a wig we could move to the outskirts I just need to feel near him..' She was cut off by Max.

'That was the reason we came to Philly, because she knew Booth grew up here as a child..' It was Max's turn to be cut off now.

'Yes that is true but it just makes me want him more dad. In the first few years with mom could you imagine being without her for even a day.' Brennan knew she hit a nerve then bringing up her mom but she was angry at Pelant for framing her and her dad for giving her the idea to flee the arrest warrant.

Max was obviously shocked that she had brought up his late wife 'Tempe...Your right.' Brennan's head popped straight up, wondering if she was hearing things. He continued 'I couldn't live without your mom and its even hard now but I know she wouldn't want me up there yet because I am needed to be here for you, for when we weren't there for you and you were in foster care.' The words still caused Brennan to freeze over and every time someone mentioned them she remembered Cameron one of her many foster fathers and a little girl that was taken away like a dream that only ended in a nightmare.


	5. Chapter 5

Bones? Chapter 5

George had just woken up, and it took him a moment before he got his bearings and realised he was in the hotel room. He stretched and went to see what Piper was doing. She must be watching the TV but when he got there she was nowhere to be seen. He checked the bathroom and was sure he remembered her telling him something. Think George, think. He was rushing around trying to get ready to go search for his granddaughter. As he was walking down the street the hotel was, he remembered she told him she had her phone. Oh crap where it is as he searched all his pockets. Just as he was about to turn around and go back to the hotel to get it, he remembered she told him she was going to the Jeffersonian. Of course she would go there first he told her that was where he thought she worked at. He knew from all the signs on the roads that the hotel was very close to it. It was going to find somewhere to get a cup of tea when he spotted it, the Jeffersonian. He was gob smacked by the look of it, and he wasn't even inside yet. He laughed to himself. As he was walking through he could hear screaming and thuds, and then laughter as he walked round the corner he found Piper. She was with three other people and was acting as though she had known them forever. It was quite refreshing seeing her act, almost carefree when he knew that was far from the truth. He coughed to get her attention, and when she saw him she blushed immediately.

'Hi grandad.' She came and gave him a cuddle.

'So I see you made some friends here. Ay baby bird?' He chuckled looking at the group that followed her over very protectively.

'Oh yeah sorry, this is Angela Montenegro.' Pointing to Angela and she waved. 'This is Seeley and Parker Booth' they watched and waved, they all replied with 'Hi'.

'Well, it's very nice to meet you all, I guess you all know now that I'm Pipers grandad but you can call me George. So did you find out anything?' He then noticed the exchange between Booth and Angela.

'Erm, actually I did, she doesn't work here anymore.' Everyone noticed the hint of sadness in her voice even though she tried to hide it.

'Sweetie, I think we should all go into my office.' The only person confused was Parker by this request but he knew to keep his mouth shut if he was being allowed to tag along.

They all entered Angela's office and they all took a seat, or well the two teens sat on the floor together and this didn't go unnoticed by the adults in the room. Piper then looked up at Angela 'So what's happening?'

'Well sweetie that is all up to you. We either have this discussion if you trust us enough or we just leave it and..' Angela was a little taken back that Piper cut her off but was also glad she felt comfortable enough with her to do so.

'No Ange, I trust them.' She then looked at the man she had to call Booth 'I know that I haven't known you very long, and I also know I haven't personally spoke to you that much but I am certain that if Parker is the way he is it's because of you and that is why I trust everyone in this room.' Booth was obviously taken back and overcome with emotion as he say Bones' child admit she trusted him but he also knew she needed to finish, so he just smiled and nodded towards her. 'Okay, well, erm, how do I start really?'

George answered that one for her 'Just start from the beginning and you'll be fine.' He smiled and he could see her nerves immediately calmed.

Page Break

Brennan could not believe it her father was really letting them move back to DC and since she was so happy Christine was ecstatic knowing her mom was happy. They had just been to the shop and bought a short blonde wig, that Brennan was overly surprised that it actually looked real when she put it on and also bought her some brown contact lenses because anyone that saw her eyes would immediately know that it was Temperance Brennan. They were just packing up the last few boxes and they were headed back to DC her father was going down first in one car with Christine and she was going down behind so that no one would assume it was her definitely without her baby. She really wanted Christine to be in her car but knew she would see her soon and she was only with her father safe and sound. She couldn't help remember the conversation between her and her dad early that morning, when he brought up foster care. She shuddered with the thought as she remembered Cameron...

Flashback

She remembered pulling up in the social workers car, with her black bag full of her things. They were waiting outside their door with beaming smiles and she couldn't help but smile back but also knew that they all seemed nice to begin with...She noticed her social worker staring at her to get out of the car, her social worker Janice didn't seemed to like her very much, she always thought she was very rude but really she was just very intelligent and liked to correct people or they would look rather stupid. She thought she was being very kind and polite towards her.

'Hi Mr and Mrs Harrow this here is Temperance Brennan she is turning eighteen in a few months, so you won't have her for too long.' She shook the couples hands.

'Hi I'm Jessica we are so pleased to meet you Temperance, or do you prefer a different name? Oh sorry this is my husband Cameron.' Temperance watched the woman who seemed to have so much love and warmth around her and as she looked at the man she couldn't help but feel something wasn't right here.

End of Flashback

She had never given credence to Booth's cut before but that is the only thing at this moment in time that she could describe it as. Her gut feeling, she felt so strange as that happened under fifteen years ago and she had only figured it out now what that feeling was, all because of her Booth. Her Booth if she even got him back after being away for three years and taking his daughter. If she was him she wouldn't take it back. What about her baby she couldn't have left her there with him, of course he was an amazing dad but her abandonment issues and the fact that her other baby was taken from her, she just couldn't. Her eyes became misty as she realised they were filling with water, some days she would think about what she would look like, she was beg the universe not to let her look like him, if she had been talking she would of spat that out but no she was just thinking. She wondered if she would have her eyes and hoped she was bright but not cold and calculating she hoped she was a people person as Angela would say. She remembers holding her after birth and thinking how beautiful a human being no a baby could be when it was snatched away from her within seconds.

Flashback

Temperance woke up to another day at the Harrow household. They was genuinely nice or more that Jessica was such a lovely friend more than a mom but that was because of how old she was. It was Cameron that she didn't like, a couple times Jessica had been at work he had slapped her and thrown her into the wall because she had got a B+ on her English paper, she had difficulty with this and was really proud of herself and so was Jessica but as soon as she left Cameron turned into another person. She just kept thinking that she turned eighteen in a week and then she was free to leave and begin her life at turning into the best forensic anthropologist in the world, when there was a knock on her door, only Cameron was home and she didn't want to upset him any more so she let him in. As soon as she looked at him and knew she regretted the decision. He walked across the room as if she was his prey and when he got to her he grabbed her and slammed her down on the bed.

End of Flashback

She had tears running down her face as she remembered that horrible moment that gave her, her beautiful baby that she didn't even get to name.


	6. Chapter 6

Bones? Chapter 6

Piper didn't know what to do? What to say? How does she say that she was basically a slave and then found out her real mothers name literally days ago? 'Ok, well, I guess it must be obvious but I am certain I am Temperance Brennan's daughter.' She already felt the weight lift off of her shoulders as she carried on with her story. 'Yeah, so I found out three days ago, and my grandad found him hitting me... and took me back to his to keep me safe.' She looked at her grandad with such emotion and thanks in her eyes, that no one knew what to say but let her continue with her traumatic story. 'I told him that my dad said he knew who my mother was, that she was American he said that's why he hated me cause I was half yank. He said she was this trampy teenager that flaunted herself wherever she went and that she had never actually wanted to have me but he wanted a boy so he could live on his legacy but it turned out that I was a girl and he wanted to punish her for not giving him a boy, he fled and took me with him.' Her eyes flew to the ground as everyone took in her painful story of her own life so far, as she lifted her head she saw her grandad with tears in his eyes and a look of guilt and regret, Angela had tears to think Brennan and her daughter had been through so much emotional turmoil it was amazing that either managed to trust people in this cold world. Booth had a look of anger that he physically wanted to cause someone harm for what that man did to both Bones and Piper, and Parker he didn't look at her with sympathy but looked at her in awe. 'Parker what are you staring at?' Genuinely confused.

'How strong you are as a person, here you are telling us three strangers your story after you went through all that, you are amazing and I'm glad to have the honour of protecting you like a big brother should.' He gave her a hug to show he was being sincere and everyone just looked at Parker and all could see the wonderful man he was turning into and Booth had never felt so proud by Parker in his entire life.

'Ok Piper I think it is my turn to tell you something now.' Booth said as he was looking at her with sad, heartbroken eyes.

'Ok, shoot.' She was very intrigued by what Booth needed to tell her so she shut up and let him begin.

'Well, I've known your mom for about eleven years and we had been partners for seven and one case.' He glanced at Angela and she chuckled. 'I had always loved her but bad things happened to your mom when she was about your age so it was really hard for her to let anyone in. But I didn't want to give up so I peeled back her walls and we became best friends, I was there through all the hard times, when she needed rescuing or when I needed rescuing, then one day I told her I wanted to give us a shot and long story short, she turned me down we ended up flying to opposite sides of the world and I fell in love with a reporter..' He was cut off

'Wait, hold on one sec, you told my mum you loved her and wanted to give you two a shot and when she knocks you back you fall in love with some reporter.' He could see that Piper was already so protective of his Bones, she had the same fire in her eyes when she would defend something she cared about.

'Did you let me finish?' She shook her head apologetically and he carried on 'Ok as I was saying, this reporter truly loved me and I loved the idea of being in love so when we all came back to DC she came back to. Your mom had a really difficult case and all of us were really worried because she was taking it so personally. She wound up in woodland, which is a really bad neighbourhood and almost got hit by a car when I saved her. On the drive back to drop her off at her apartment she told me she regretted rejecting me and that she basically loves me, it didn't all work out but with some subtle hints from the universe we came together and found out we were going to be expecting a baby. We had a beautiful little girl called Christine.' Booth's eyes glazed over at the memory and Angela held his hand while Parker looked at his own hands. 'When we got this case that involved the serial killer putting codes into the evidence things became rocky, we had a guy named Pelant but he had an ankle monitor but he was freaking computer genius like he couldn't find his way out of it. Anyway we were getting closer to finding some concrete evidence on him, when the evidence had been changed and faltered with to incriminate your mom. Things got so bad that we found out an arrest warrant would be out for her arrest. Your mom was a huge atheist we had so many arguments about religion and God and who she was comparing to God. When she decided she would join Christine's baptism after it ended we went outside, she told me she loved me. I went to go get there car but someone had messed with it. As I looked up I saw her in another car waving by to someone. I swear I ran as fast as I could, shouted as loud as I could to get her to stop but all I saw was the car leave my eye sight.' Angela had tears running down her face, Parker abruptly stood up and walked out, while Booth wiped a tear away harshly. 'It's been three years since she drove away, my baby would have had her third birthday yesterday and I don't even have a clue what she looks like now.'

George felt so sorry for this guy, after they finally battled against the odds; a spanner was thrown into the works to mess it up again. 'I'm so sorry I couldn't imagine how you feel.'

Piper got up and hugged Booth, in her eyes he was one of the closest things to her mum and she needed that comfort, she turned around and walked out to find Parker. It didn't take her long to see him punching a wall with his bare fist she ran straight over to him 'PARKER WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? STOP!' she grabbed his hands and saw that his knuckles were bleeding, she dragged him into the disabled toilets so she could clean it up, but also give them some privacy to find out what was wrong? 'So what happened?'

He sighed deeply not afraid to be heard 'Ergh, I don't know. It's just that I loved Bones like a mom, I knew her since I was like three/four and I loved my baby sis ya know and then my mom gets a phone call and she sits me down and tells me both of them are gone it's just... I'm angry at it all, the universe, God, Dad, Bones, Pelant, the FBI...'

'Wow that's a lot of people to be angry at.' She offered a warm smile to lighten the mood.

'Ha, yeah I guess it is but I know it ain't ya moms fault she was trying to protect herself and Christine because if she got arrested Pelant could do anything since he is some freaky computer genius but I just wish they would come back ya know, and you could meet them cause then we would be a proper family and I would do all big brother things and baby sit and take her to the park and not let you have any boyfriends.' They both laughed at his ramblings but Parker had to admit he felt so much better now he had all that off his chest.

'Wow, well at least you feel better now, how about we head back.' She said opening the door.

**_I wanted to just have a main Piper chapter as we needed her to find out Booths story and vice versa. So go and review and leme know how its doing and what needs changing._**


	7. Chapter 7

Bones? Chapter 7

Brennan had to pull in to a gas station, to calm herself down. She was driving with full blown tears streaming down her face, as she went over that horrific end of foster care. She knew years ago people thought she was a cold fish, but that was only because of what happened to her and no matter what anyone said, carrying a child for nine months and then having that child snatched away from you just after giving birth. Calm down, get some coffee. She walked in taking steady breaths, when she remembered an interview she once had...

Flashback

Booth had just walked in and was trying to encourage her to smile, the interviewer then asked 'What would you tell your kid, about the horrors you see every day?' with really false smile.

'I'm not going to have any children.' Brennan told the obviously shocked interviewer.

'Really?' Like she couldn't believe her.

She replied straight away with no hesitation 'Yes really.' As she said that she noticed that Booth was no longer trying to make her smile but was staring at her in disbelief.

End of Flashback

Brennan was laughing to herself, Booth's face imprinted in her mind. No matter where she was or what she was doing she would never forget that handsome man's face.

Page Break

It had been a week since Piper had met her real mother's friends, her mother's boyfriend and his son who had all welcomed her and her grandad with open arms. She had met Hodgin's and Michael, Angela's husband and son, Cam and her boyfriend Paul, Dr Bray and Dr Edison who used to work for her mother. She had spent every day there helping out with Angela and since it was the summer holidays Parker's mum let him come to the Jeffersonian some days. So it seemed like any other day at the Jeffersonian but her and Angela noticed they hadn't seen or heard from Booth, it was coming up to four and he normally would come see every one at lunch if they didn't have a case. Hmm, maybe he is stuck at the office...

Page Break

Booth hadn't been feeling well since he had dinner last night, he fell straight on his bed and dreamt of his family he would one day get back. He didn't know how long he had been sleeping for but he was woken up by the sound of his phone ringing, he answered groggily his voice full of sleep 'Hello.'

'Oh Agent Booth I would expect you to be awake at all hours looking for your beloved family.' sniggered Pelant.

'What the hell do you want?' as Booth was now fully awake.

'You know I don't answer questions Agent, but I do have something to ask. Have you seen the time today?'

'What?' Booth looked a saw it was 16.01, how had he slept that late.

'I guess you had a nice sleep but thought I would let you know somewhere is a bomb, and your gonna die before you ever find it.' laughed Pelant.

'I don't think so because I can just walk out and leave my house...' he was cut off by Pelant.

'Do you really it be that easy, its in the ankle monitor round your ankle and it was self detonate if your leave you house, I want you to get your people to send me all the evidence of the case. I will give you two hours.'

Booth had this horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach, the first thing he did was go outside, he needed to find out how this happened. He knew who to call the squint squad. He dialed Cam first 'Cam...'

'Booth where the hell have you been we have been worried sick about you!' yelled Cam

'If you let me speak for a minute, I need the whole squint squad to head over to the house do not go out in the back yard but I need you to do a sweep of my house and what I ate last night.' He rushed.

'Booth, what is going on?' Cam was getting really getting worried 'Where are you?'

'I'm in the back yard, Pelant some how planted an ankle monitor bomb on my ankle, the sick...ergh, so yeah just hurry up and I'm going to call Cullen.'

'Ok Booth try to stay safe as much as possible.' Cam knew how stupid that sounded but she didn't know what else to say.

Booth began dialling his boss' number, wondering how much of hearing he would lose, when he answered 'Booth, I'm in a meeting, this better be and emergency.' he gruffed.

'Yes it is sir, it seems that Pelant has planted a bomb...' he really wished people would stop interrupting him.

'Where?'

'It's round my ankle'

'Jesus Booth...' He could hear talking in the background.

'Okay bomb squad are on the way now so just don't be a dumb ass Booth okay.'

'Alright sir let me just call Hodgin's see what is going on?

'No, no, no you are staying on this call so I know exactly what is going on?'

He could hear people scurrying around and heard the door to the back yard open, 'Booth..'

'Ergh Piper why the hell are you even here, this is too dangerous for you.'

'Booth who is Piper?' asked a very curious boss

'An old friends daughter that you know.'

Bomb squad joined the group and told him to just stay still and they will try to do this as quickly as possible, Booth also heard them admitting what a piece of work it was but also cursed it for how difficult it looked. Booth just sat and wished he could of found Bones before his time was up and his baby girl. He was beginning to get emotional when he heard a click and it was off. As soon as it was off just fell backwards as he felt a rush of nausea over come him.

Some Time Later

They were all sitting in the front room of the Booth household when Cullen walked in and announced they had stayed out of all this trouble long enough, his best team had been put at risk and he did not like it. And from all the so called excitement Angela had forgotten to say she had cracked Pelant's code so she had evidence that Brennan was tampered with. Cullen then agreed that as soon as he was back in his office he would get the arrest warrant dropped and to try to communicate with Brennan somehow with out letting Pelant know so that everyone was safe. Little did they know Brennan was a lot closer than they thought.

_**Next Chapter will defo be piper meeting bones missing the action of a bomb in bones as its on its hiatus so there is my little action, don't forget to review and another chapter will be up soon x**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Bia when you wrote them two reviews last night I was asleep because I'm in England but they have uploaded now. And thank you to everyone's reviews.**_

Bones? Chapter 8

Over the next few days Booth and the squint squad were in meetings at the FBI building trying to find a way to fix this mess, which the FBI had allowed to happen. Overall they had found that the food Booth had eaten had powerful sedatives in them. With Booth's history with drugs everyone knew just the tiniest amount would have Booth knocked out within minutes and stay like that for hours. They had also found bombs in the clock by his bed, and they noticed on Booths laptop that for about five minutes there was no footage from Christine's room so they were still trying to figure out what he was doing in there for that amount of time.

Cullen began to apologise 'Booth I am sorry for staying out this for so long. You must understand I had to step back because I was bias as I knew you and Dr. Brennan wouldn't do anything like this. We have all decided that we need to track down Pelant quickly, as he knows his little plan didn't work and if he is going to these extremes, he will be getting impatient and coming up with another way to kill you.' He looked straight at Booth and then looked to the rest of the squint squad. After that they began to brainstorm ideas to get into contact with Brennan.

Page Break

Meanwhile Piper and Parker were at the mall; since everyone had a meeting at the FBI they decided to go there for a while. Parker was quite happy to go there with her because she wasn't like every girl, she didn't mind looking in a couple shops buying one or two items but the girls he knew would be there for hours in one shop, he couldn't handle that. Anyone that saw the two would think they were related the way they were so friendly but would begin to bicker like brother and sister. Someone especially noticed this bond.

Page Break

Brennan was at the mall to buy more contacts and decided to take Christine with her as no one had noticed her and she had made sure not to go anywhere they could be at that time. She was looking at Christine hoping that when she gets older she will forgive her for taking her away from her father; all these little things began to make her think of her baby she didn't even know. After all this time it was getting harder because her walls had been knocked down by those who loved her and then she had a baby girl. All these parallels that made her think of the child that was taken away from her more every day. When she spotted a teenage girl who looked exactly like her from family photos, with a boy with scraggly blonde hair. She knew that hair anywhere, which hair belonged to the infamous Parker Mathew Booth. Oh how much she wanted to run and give the boy she had always loved like a son a huge hug, but knew she couldn't. That was her agreement with her father. 'Come on Christine lets go get something to eat.' She laughed happily at the mention of food, she was so much like Booth, and for that she was extremely happy. Because even though she couldn't see him she had a part of him right here with her. She lost focus for a moment while thinking of Booth and walked straight into the girl with Parker. 'Oh my I am so sorry, I wasn't paying attention...' She lost her train of thought as she actually looked at this girl. She took in her facial structure, her hair colour and eye colour. 'This can't be right, you look just like me.' It had slipped out before she could undo it.

'Erm that's okay but I don't know who you are.' Piper dismissed and was just about to walk away when Parker spoke.

'Wait a sec Pip.' He stared at the woman in front of him for a very long time. Brennan could see he was just like Booth, with the same interrogation face. 'You, is that you Bones?' She could see in his eyes the hope but also could see that he was trying to hide it in case it wasn't her.

'No, no you must have confused with someone else.' She replied quickly hoping that being on the run for three years her lying had become a lot better.

'Ok you may look different but I know your voice anywhere and you still can't lie.' He had a smile which the turned into a frown. 'Where have you been?' He said with such bitterness in his voice it made her wince.

While this little interaction was going on, she couldn't help but hear Parker call the woman Bones, that was the nickname given to her mother by Booth.

'Parker, please I can't do this now. You have to promise me not to tell your father...' She begged and was shocked that Parker interrupted her, he never did that to anyone.

'Hold on, I haven't seen you after you just left my dad outside that Church that day and he has tried to look for you every day you have been gone. And you have the audacity to ask me not to tell him..' Parker was fuming he couldn't believe this woman the one he used to love like a mom was doing this. He felt a hand on his shoulder and immediately calmed he knew he had begun to raise his voice towards Bones but he had a lot of frustration pointed at her.

'So you're Temperance Brennan?' She asked already knowing the answer but needing confirmation.

'Yes, Parker here is just like his father but I must ask you two if you want to talk can we do it in a more private, less crowded place like the park around the corner then Christine can play.' At the mention of Christine Parker's face lit up in a sad smile. 'I talk about you often to her Parker.' She said as they all walked out of the mall to the park. 'I am also sorry for the hurt I caused you by leaving.' They had reached the park and Brennan let Christine out so she could go to the sand pit, then they could have this chat she wished she would never have to have. 'Okay we are along now.'

Piper spoke first 'I'm Piper Chance.' She prayed that her name would cause some recognition on the woman's face but it didn't.

'It's nice to meet you Piper and you already know I'm Temperance.' Brennan could see the hurt in her eyes but didn't understand what caused it. Parker had also seen it and had become angry again.

'You're telling me you don't know who she is?' Parker asked exactly like his father.

'I'm sorry but I don't, but I do have to admit you do look like me when I was that age.' She reminisced.

'My father is Cameron...' that was all Brennan heard and it made her go cold and feel sick. The teens both noticed this which caused Parker's anger to disappear for the moment.

'Oh my God, it's you.' Brennan said with tears in her eyes. 'I'm so sorry; I didn't know your name you were taken away before I could name you.' She choked out as she began to silently cry. The teens didn't know what to do.

'I only found out about two weeks ago, but I never actually hated you, or felt any anger towards you. I thought I would but as soon as I got here I met your friends, I liked to believe that you had tried to find me but didn't know where he had taken me.' She had to stop because now she was getting emotional she had just found her mother and was actually sitting and talking to her. It was like a miracle.

'I tried to look for you, but there wasn't much they could do to help me. I didn't even know your name and Cameron obviously left to go to the UK. So you really never thought of me as a bad mother.' She fiddled with her hands waiting for her long lost daughter to answer her question.

'Nope, I was told you died giving birth, but then Cameron got angry and told me you were alive. My grandad brought me here. On the way here I did have moments when I worried if you had gotten on with your life and didn't want to meet me but then I thought, no point in getting myself worked up I would just have to wait until I met you. Then I met your great friends and Booth and obviously Parker.' She smiled.

Parker sat there stunned that they were getting a long like this; they hadn't seen each other in fourteen years. He couldn't believe it but again was so happy that she didn't have to worry about her mom ever wanting or loving her. They were still talking while he was in his daze when he thought of dad. 'Wait a minute, why haven't you tried to speak to dad now your back?'

'Well, that was one of the agreements, which I could be in the same city because I was miserable away from him and you. I just wish I could see him and let him see his little girl.' She sighed they could all tell how this had taken its toll on her.

'Oh I just remembered when Pelant put that bomb on Booth...' She was cut off by a frantic Brennan.

'WHAT? A BOMB!' yelled Brennan trying to calm down her pounding heart.

'Calm down Bones, dad is fine. After that incident Cullen decided enough was enough and that they shouldn't have stayed out of the way just because of their bias view of you. Angela also found evidence to prove someone framed you but they can't prove it was Pelant so they have dropped the arrest warrant but they didn't know how to contact you.' Parker began chuckling to himself. When he looked up he saw Piper and Bones looking at him with the same confused look. 'Sorry, its just dad and the squints are all at the FBI trying to figure out, how to get you back. And here we are sitting in a park while they are trying to find you.'

'Really? So I can finally go home.' She said with such love and relief.

'Yep, Angela has been letting me and my grandad stay at hers while he's here because it wasn't the perfect life style living in a hotel. Why don't we go back to Booth's... well yours and we can have it as a surprise.' Piper's eyes lit up at the thought of giving Booth what he has wanted for three years. Then Christine came walking over.

Brennan picked her up and said 'Christine this is your brother Parker and sister Piper.' Christine looked at them both and Parker would know that anywhere. It was the look Bones had when examining her bones. It was then a little smile tugged at her lips and she waved shyly. They all decided to head back to the Booth household to get ready to surprise Booth.

Page Break

Everyone was getting tired of going round and round in circles because no one could think of a plan to get find or get a hold of Brennan. He didn't want to get his hopes up so they called it a day, Booth invited everyone to his to have take out and drinks. Even Sweets, Clark and Wendell were joining them. They all pulled up to his house and Booth had to force a smile on his face as he walked up to the door of his empty house. He walked in and felt as though someone was there, he turned around and hushed the others pulled out his gun and walked towards the living room and there stood Bones, Christine, Piper and Parker. Booth dropped his gun on the floor and all he could say was 'Is that you Bones?

_**Review**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Thank you to everyone writing reviews.**_

Bones? Chapter 9

Brennan decided to send her dad a message saying they were going to the park after they finished at the mall. She couldn't wait to see Booth and she didn't want her dad ruining it by telling her to wait so he could speak to his contacts or giving her doubts. She drove all of them to the home that she and Booth got together, their first home that looked a wreck but she remembered saying...

Page Break

They had walked in to the house together or well his 'mighty hut' and was almost falling over everything, he switched a light on and said 'Huh, right?' with such a smile on his face hoping that I liked it. I looked around the room and all I could come out with was 'Oh my God Booth.'

Booths face immediately dropped and he said 'Right it's no big deal, I can get my security deposit back. It was only a month's salary, it's not gonna kill me. You don't wanna go over there. That bit kinda blew up when the marsh was breeched.' He looked to the ground so sad and continued 'I'm sorry this was a bad idea, I messed up.' By the next words that came out of her mouth saying Booth was shocked was an understatement.

'It's perfect.'

'What?' He asked completely confused.

'I can see the bones Booth, the bones of the house.' She smiled at him and said 'It's going to be wonderful'

Page Break

As they were getting closer to the house that was made for them, she began to doubt herself, she wanted as much in the world to see Booth but what if he was too angry? She lost track of thought as she heard the giggling of a three year old and laughing of two teens. How did she get this lucky, she had a baby with the man she loves, she got back the daughter that was taken away from her and she got Parker back she knew parts of him were still angry but she thought of him as a son that any mom would be proud of. They pulled up and walked in, she was getting more nervous with every minute passing by. Piper and Parker was trying to keep her calm but when she heard cars pull up she freaked. Piper gave her Christine, she knew if she had her in her arms people would be less accusing, only less. This helped Brennan a lot, and she was trying to just breathe steady when she saw him come round the corner. One thing she didn't think would happen at this reunion was having Booth pointing a gun at her and then it dropped as his face just stopped in disbelief. She heard him say 'Is that you Bones?'

He turned around to the squints 'Do you guys see her or is it my tumour again?' He was genuinely concerned that his brain was messing with him again. All of the squints could see her and they could also see the hurt in her eyes as Booth truly didn't believe it was her. Parker spoke fist 'Dad it's her' Booth had his eyes squeezed shut to make his brain act normally but he opened them to see her still. 'Bones.' It was then he actually saw her, she smiled at him with the look in her eye that he had memorised since she had left. He practically ran and she passed Christine to Piper and Booth picked her up and spun her around the room. When he finally put her down he gave her one memorable kiss. Everyone began clapping and there were chorus' of 'hey Bren's and Dr.b's'.

They sat down and Brennan reencountered the mall scenario, Booth had Christine on his lap and she could instantly tell this was her daddy. They were all silenced when she patted his cheek and said 'Daddy' Booth's eyes immediately began to fill as did almost everyone in the room. No one had yet told Christine that this was her dad and yet she knew. 'Yep, I'm daddy and I've missed you so much Chrissie'. He hugged her afraid that if he let go they would all disappear. But then she began to speak again 'Daddy?'

He loved how that word sounded coming from his little three year olds mouth. 'Yes little miss.' The nickname just flew out of his mouth before he could think about it, and he heard her giggle that made everyone in the room laugh.

'Dat's Parker and Piper. Dey my bruva and sister.' She smiled proudly that she remembered.

'Yes they are and these are mommy and daddy's friends.' They continued to tell her all the new faces, they were all just getting used to having the gang and extras together again, when Bones' phone began to ring and when she saw the caller she didn't want to answer. Booth saw it said Dad and his eyes clouded in anger and he walked out into the garden, he couldn't handle thinking about the man that took his Bones and little miss away. 'Booth' He didn't turn around, 'Booth look at me.' He heard the mom voice that demanded to be listened to. 'I'm not going anywhere, I promise. Dad was only calling because I told him I was going to the park while we was doing this because I couldn't stand for him to convince me to wait one more day so he could check with his connections.' She looked him straight in the eye.

'Okay Bones.' Was all he said but he looked at her with such intense emotions running through him. Piper and Parker were watching from the window and could see the silent conversation going on between them. They were both stunned that the only thing that changed was there facial expression which hinted what they were saying but not saying to each other. They both felt as though they were intruding so turned away and went back to the group.

'Booth, I want you to know how sorry I am for leaving and not telling you but I needed you to remain with the FBI.' She rushed out. 'I know that it will take us a while to get back to normal... that's if you even want things to go back to normal.' That's when Booth saw the look of the scared fifteen year old girl.

'Bones, I'm not going to lie I am really angry. Not so much at you because you were put in to a bad situation but at Pelant for breaking our family apart. When you drove off I was a wreck, I was angry and I drank not loads but more than usual.' He looked ashamed at that part. 'I just didn't know how to find you and I tried my hardest not to let any of you's down, and to not swallow up in self pity. But do you know how hard it was for me.' He stared straight into her icy blue eyes that had begun to over flow with tears. 'How many cases we had that could have been you can Christine, I had nightmares every night that I wouldn't get to you before Pelant and I would never get a chance to know her and to love you.' Booth had tears streaming down his face and he angrily wiped them away but Brennan grabbed his hand from swiping and she grazed her thumb over his wet cheek.

'Booth no matter what happens I promise I will Never leave you again.' She told him while holding his face in her hands.

'Bones you don't believe in absolutes.' He said avoiding her gaze because he was so overcome with emotion.

'Well I do now.' Was all she said before she kissed him.

_**Don't forget to review =D**_


	10. Chapter 10

Bones? Chapter 10

Meanwhile in the house Parker's phone beeped, it was a message from his mom '_Hi Parker sorry but can I pick you up in about an hour I'm running late. Love you Mom x'. _ Parker smiled at his mom worrying and the fact he got to stay with his family for longer. He replied saying that was fine but didn't mention Bones, he wanted it to be a surprise. Piper could see the smile on his face and was glad he no longer looked angry, she knew he had a lot of pent up frustration but he let a lot out over the past few days. She looked around the room thinking what a big family she now had but she knew she was going to have to say bye to her grandad he couldn't live here he needed to go home to nan. Her smile faded as she didn't want her grandad and nan to feel angry for leaving them, she loved them with all her heart but she couldn't go back with a chance her father would find her, surely her grandparents would understand.

'What's the matter Pip?' he used the nickname he gave her as she was shorter than him and it was just her name shortened.

'Just thinking that if mum wants me to stay I'm gonna have to say goodbye to my gran...dad.' she just about managed to get out as her eyes began to cloud.

Parker knew she was a lot like Bones so he took her to the stairs so that they were in private. 'First of all Pip of course Bones will want you to stay she has looked for you for fourteen years and now she finally has you back...' He stopped to let his words sink in to her and then carried on. 'Secondly your grandad can always stay or visit you won't have to say bye forever.' He was waiting for a long reply but was surprised that she jumped and gave him a hug.

'Thank you so much Parker, I don't know what I would have done over the past couple days without you.' She smiled with tears running down her face. They could hear commotion as they were clapping to Christine, so Parker said he would tell them she was just using the bathroom while she sorted herself out.

Christine was walking around learning every one's names very quickly since she had only known them for about an hour, she was going to each person saying there name 'Aunt Camie, Aunt Angie, Uncle Hodgy, Uncle Wendell, Uncle Clark and Uncle Sweets'. They were all so impressed they didn't realise how much time had passed when they heard a beep outside and then a knock on the door, Brennan asked if she could answer it as she missed their house and everyone just smiled. She opened the door to a shocked Rebecca who had her mouth wide open; she just couldn't believe who was standing in front of her. Rebecca engulfed her in a hug 'Welcome home Temperance.'

'Why thank you Rebecca, it's good to be home after all this time, I take it your here to pick up Parker.' She said with a genuine smile as her and Rebecca seemed to have a new form of a relationship.

'Yeah, since he met Piper he has been spending a lot of his holidays at the Jeffersonian, the only days he doesn't go is if he has chores he hasn't finished so he gets to see Seeley more now.' The women both noticed how they had actually become friends even though they hadn't seen each other in three years. They walked into the house and Rebecca stayed for about half an hour before mentioning they should make a move. She pulled Booth aside 'Seeley, if it is ok with you, I think it would be a good idea if he stays tomorrow for a couple days just to get back to normal with Temperance.'

'Thanks so much Bex not just for this but for when Bones wasn't here you helped out a lot and this is just unbelievable. So do you want him to take his stuff to the Jeffersonian tomorrow ?'

'Yeah since we both know that he wishes he could live there.' They both chuckled at that.

Before they knew it Rebecca and Parker were on the freeway heading home, they had been listening to music and laughing, Rebecca doesn't remember her and Parker's bond being so strong before when lights were blinding her eyes, she tried to swerve but it was a narrow road. All she remembers is Parker's screams, glass shattering, metal crunching and the crunch of what she would think are her ribs from colliding with the steering wheel. Then all she saw was black.

Page Break

Booth had just set Christine to bed and Bones was sitting on the couch with Piper. She wanted to make sure she felt comfortable in her new home. Booth was just about to ask if they wanted a drink, when his phone began ringing. He didn't care who he was no one would be able to wipe this huge grin on his face until he actually answered the phone. 'Booth.'

'Hello Mr. Booth, this is the Royal Victoria Hospital in Quebec...' Booth froze as he knew that's where Parker and Rebecca live. 'You are Parker Booth's father correct.'

He just managed to find his voice but he couldn't stop the vulnerability to come through his voice 'Yes I am, is he ok, where is his mother Rebecca?'

'Sir I think it is best to make your way here they were both in a serious car accident exiting the freeway and a get a away driver drove up the one way the wrong way...' Booth's brain wouldn't listen any more he was getting too angry at the stupid idiot that put his son's life in danger all Booth saw was red.

'I'm on my way now, thank you.' And he hung up the phone he turned around to find two sets of eyes looking worried and curious at Booth. His eyes stung as he said 'Parks and Bex have been in a car accident.' Piper couldn't stop the tears that came and Brennan just gasped and run to hug Booth. 'I need to go Bones... I'm sorry you just got back but...' he couldn't stop the tears any longer.

'Booth Parker is a part of this family and so is Rebecca we will all go, this is what family is for.' She kissed his cheek and went to get bags ready as she could think logically and quickly even though this was tough for as well.

Booth was constantly surprised by how much Bones had changed he was focusing when he felt to arms wrap around his waist and he felt tears soak through his shirt. 'It's ok PB Parker is a fighter I know they will make it.' She looked up at him and all she could do was nod.

Page Break

After what seemed like forever they were finally pulling up outside the hospital after a thirteen hour drive. They all rushed in, Christine being held by her Car seat but all leaving there bags in the car as they went to check how baby Booth was doing.

'Hi my son Parker was brought in with his mother, they were in a car accident.' Booth rushed, the hospital receptionist looked at him with pity mixed with sympathy.

'Parker Booth is in ICU level 7 and Rebecca Stinson is still in surgery, if you head up there now the doctor will inform you of them both.'

'Thank you very much.' He turned around and Bones was already waiting by the elevator she had just called. Everyone was pretty much scared to say anything remotely true in fear that something worse was happening. They reached the ICU reception and were told Parker was in room 712. Bones turned to Booth 'You should go in alone Booth we will be right here and then we can get him moved to a private room so that we can all go in'.

'What would I do without you Bones?' He smiled but as he turned around it was gone again. He took a deep breath and walked into the bright white room. All Brennan and Piper heard was the gasp come from Booth's lips as the door shut. He saw his boy lying in the hospital bed, with the sheet up to his chin, the white sheet that almost blended into his skin as he looked so pale. Well the parts of his face that wasn't covered in cuts and bruises were as white as the sheets.

Page Break

Outside Brennan was holding Piper as she was so upset that her friend was in Intensive Care Unit, Brennan picked up her phone to call Angela.

'Angela here.' She answered cheerfully

'Ange it's me...' she was cut off by Angela of course

'Ooh sweetie I was wondering if you were gonna call in sick cause you want to spend some _alone _time with studly.' Brennan knew what she was referring to but couldn't laugh with Angela.

'Ange I'm at the Royal Victoria hospital in Quebec...' she was cut off again.

'Wait... Quebec where Studly Jr lives?'

'Yes, Rebecca and Parker were in a car accident involving a getaway driver, so if you could let Cam know. I just wanted to make one phone call cause I need to be here for Booth and Piper.'

'Of course sweetie, you just look after our boys and text me with updates about Rebecca and Parker because we will all be worrying.'

'Yes, will do Angela. Thanks. Bye Ange.'

'Bye sweetie.' And she was gone Brennan had only just noticed her first child who was now fourteen was snuggled into her side as she fell asleep, Piper hadn't slept during the whole thirteen hour drive but now she knew he was obviously alive, exhaustion finally took over and she was also drifting off to sleep with Christine in slumped on the front of her and Piper in her arms.

Page Break

After Angela got off the phone she hollered for everyone to come to her office, Angela didn't shout often so they all came running. Once she knew they were all there she told them 'I have just got off the phone with Brennan, and, erm, Parker and Rebecca were involved in a serious car accident yesterday evening.' The whole group gasped as they thought of baby Booth in hospital. Hodgins went to comfort his wife as they had a baby boy and also they had all known Parker for many years and were sad that he was hurt.

Page Break

Booth began crying as soon as he sat down, his poor boy didn't deserve all this and neither did Rebecca. He prayed to God that they both be ok. He just couldn't handle it anymore, he thought he better go give Bones an update, she was trying to give him some emotional space alone with Parker but knew she was probably busting her gut to look at his chart. He kissed his Parks on the head and left his room as he lifted his head up to call Bones he saw the most beautiful thing in the world in front of him. This was the only thing that could make him smile at a time like this, he pulled out his phone and took a picture of three girls with all the same hair colour and all asleep on the uncomfortable hospital chairs but they looked so comfortable. He didn't want to wake her up but he saw the doctor begin to walk over and he didn't understand there gobbledygook. He nudged her a little and he saw them beautiful blue eyes flutter open and he could see for that one second as she tried to remember where she was.

'How is he Booth? She yawned

He smiled not because of the situation but she just looked so cute. 'Well other than... he looks like crap I don't know the doctor is just on his way over, sorry that's why I woke you up.' He looked down apologetically.

'That's fine Booth I would want to hear what the doctor has to say anyway.' The doctor had joined them.

'Hi I'm Dr. Rosewall I'm the doctor for Parker and Rebecca, I'm afraid I think you should sit down.' The doctor looked at both of them and they knew straight away something really bad was going to come out of her mouth. 'Rebecca passed away during surgery, she had internal hemorrhage and I am very surprised she even made it to the hospital alive. I am so sorry for your loss...'

**_Don't forget to review _**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Thank you so much to all the reviews it's a massive help._**

Bones? Chapter 11

Booth and Brennan were frozen in shock as they watched the doctor walk away. Both of their eyes immediately began to water, Brennan was overcome with emotion as she had just got her family back and now Rebecca was gone. Booth didn't know what to do, or how to feel. That was Parker's mom he wanted to marry her once but then they never got a long well but they had finally begun to patch things up. They had actually become friends and she was going to allow Parks to stay. Oh he never told Bones he was so happy and had taken Christine for a bath and read her a story and put her to bed. 'Bones?'

She tried to swallow the lump in her throat 'Yes, Booth.'

'Rebecca...' that just made the tears come more quickly actually saying her name out loud and it did the same to Bones. 'She was... gonna let Parker... stay for a week.' That was all he could get out, as his slid down the wall and slumped on the floor.

'Oh, Booth.' Brennan slid Piper off and laid Christine on the seat as she would be able to watch her, she walked two steps to him and sat on the floor next to him and brought his head to her chest as he let all his emotions out and she sat there and just comforted him. She would do that forever if that is what he needed, after a while she noticed he had worn himself out and fallen to sleep. She doesn't remember how long they sat there for but she saw Piper begin to wake up, she watched her eyes as she saw how she tried to remember where she was, then into remembering about Parker. 'You ok Piper?'

She yawned and stretched 'Yeah, just stiff. How's Junior?' She smiled as she remembered the first time she called him that, just cause to her he was Booth Jr.

'Actually the doctor left straight away... probably cause me and Booth couldn't speak from shock...' She had to stop as her eyes began to water.

'What? Why would you be shocked?' Piper's eyes were so full of concern.

'Well, Rebecca... she received really bad injuries in the accident... she didn't make it...' the flood gates opened as her eyes pouring without crying.

Piper's eyes widened as they filled 'No...no she can't have. But Parker.' She was so confused by this recent news she couldn't even form a simple sentence. As she began to breathe properly she noticed Booth waking up, she also noticed how puffy and red they were from crying. 'Hey Booth.'

Now he was awake, 'Hey PB... Bones.' He yawned and stood up while clicking his back. 'I'm gonna go get some coffee and get Little Miss' push chair it will be more comfortable for her.' Even though he knew it wasn't a question he received two nods. So he began to walk down the hall.

After Booth had left Brennan got up off the floor and sat next to Piper . 'Piper I know this is quite, ergh what would Booth call it... awkward timing but I just feel that with what's happening..'

'Just say it I don't mind.' for the first time since she had been told about Parker she actually chuckled.

'Well I wanted to let you know I don't mind if you don't call me mom.' Brennan looked down at her feet very uncharacteristically.

'Well first I wouldn't call you mom...' Piper noticed Brennan's face looked crushed at that and then she carried on 'I would call you mum.' Then she saw Brennan's face look up as if she miss heard her.

'Really?' She couldn't believe it.

'Yeah, of course... actually I wanted to ask if you minded but this situation just reminded me of how short life is... and I have just found you after fourteen years and I don't wanna waste any time.' She actually allowed herself to say what she actually felt towards her mum. Wow, she could actually say it now. 'So, mum, how did Booth say Parker looked if you haven't spoken to the doctor about him yet?' She noticed the big grin her mum was now supporting.

'Booth just said it was hard for him to look at him and had bruises but I'm going to look at his chart as well.' Her grin slowly faded while she thought of Parker.

'Mum?'

'Yes Piper.' Brennan looked at her wondering what was troubling her.

'I know with everything that's happened lately and in a hospital isn't the right time but I'm so glad to have found you. This day has been the best and I feel bad that today is one of the best days of my life so far because I have you mum and I'm actually calling you mum but Parker is lying in ICU unconscious...' She was rambling but couldn't help it.

'Calm down, breathe.' She pulled her into a momma hug and continued 'I know exactly how you feel because I feel that way to.' She kissed her head and just sat like that.

This was how Booth found them when he came back, his was distracted when he see Christine's eyes open and spot him straight away 'Daddy' this caused the girls to jump as they didn't know Christine was awake and Booth was here.

**_Short chapter but wanted it to be more solely Brennan and Piper with out page breaks. Don't forget to review. _**


	12. Chapter 12

Bones? Chapter 12

Parker was so confused; the last thing he remembered was bright lights coming towards them in the car. Hang on; he knew he wasn't in a car anymore because he was lying flat. He could hear steady beeps and mumbles of people talking around him. He figured he was in hospital, and as he began to try to find the energy to open his eyes, he was overcome with pain, he wanted to yell, scream anything but realised nothing could come out because his throat was so dry. He tried so hard to not think about the pain and use all his energy to open his eyes. He was just about to give up when a beam of bright lights hit his eyes which they instantly water but he wasn't going to give up now. He could hear his name being called but couldn't distinguish who's voice as he was concentrating to get his eyes to open.

Page Break

Brennan and Booth had got all of them into Parker's room so they could all be there as a family when he woke up. Brennan had been looking at Parker's x-rays but didn't want to say anything until the doctor arrived to update them. When the door opened and revealed the doctor. Everyone's eyes were on her so she just got right to it. 'Hi, well it seems that Parker has fractured and broken a couple ribs during the accident, which was probably caused by the seatbelt. He also has swelling on his brain from his head hitting something in the car. He also has a fractured wrist from trying to protect himself.' The doctor left it a moment to let this new information sink in.

Booth looked at Brennan to see if the information they got was good or bad news, but he didn't think that she would smile, the doctor began to speak again as she could see the confusion and worry on the mans face. 'He is very lucky, as you all know what the outcome could have been.' They all lost their smiles for a moment as they remembered Rebecca.

Booth stood up 'But you said concussion, is he gonna be in a coma or something.'

'No, actually he should wake up within the hour and he should make a full recovery.' The doctor smiled but then something caught her attention, she saw the movements of the eyes as they try to break the surface. 'Parker.' With that everyone turned their attention to the boy in bed.

'Parks... Bud? Can you hear me Parker?' Booth pleaded needing to see that his son was truly going to be alright.

Page Break

He could still hear the voices as he tried to pry his eyes open because of the brightness when they finally opened and stayed open. He breathed a sigh of relief but then he waited for his vision to become clear again and noticed he had everyone leaning close to him. He saw his dad's worried expression, Piper was tearing up, Bones had the biggest smile as did who he assumed was the doctor. He wanted to reassure his dad but all he could do was open his mouth a little but nothing came out. His throat was too sore to speak, he needed some water. 'Wa...ttt...eer' as he managed to get that out he immediately regretted it as his throat was on fire.

Piper noticed and got him some water with a straw to make it easier for him, he gladly accepted and everyone smiled as he sighed as he never thought water could feel so good. This time when he went to speak it didn't hurt that much 'Hey guys...and girls' everyone chuckled as they could see he was already trying to lighten the mood in the room.

'Hi Parker I'm Doctor Roswell, I have treated you while you have been here. I'm going to do a quick examination and then I'll tell you your injuries ok.' She received a nod and she set to examining him, she checked his bandage on his head and noticed that it hadn't bled since they put it on him, then she went to check his ribs which were covered in black and purple bruises around the wraps and he hissed when she put pressure on them. She the checked his wrist and thought it was already healing quite well he would just need a brace on it to keep it in place to make sure it heals properly. 'Ok Parker, it would seem you are healing very quickly after an accident like that..' everyone noticed as Parker's eyes went wide as he remembered the accident, and his heart began to beat faster. She relayed the information she had told Booth and Brennan to Parker but they all knew he wasn't really listening as he replayed the accident over and over trying fit the pieces of the puzzle back together again. 'Ok I will let you me alone then and will be back in a couple of hours to check on you again.' With that she left.

Booth, Brennan and Piper were all waiting for the moment he would ask but they were wishing he would wait for a bit. 'Dad, how's mom...is she ok?' All Parker's emotions were right on show, Booth felt so much guilt for having his son look so vulnerable.

'Parks...' Booth couldn't even look him in the eye, which told Parker all he needed to know.

Parker's eyes began to water but he didn't sob 'can I be alone please.' He said as he looked at the end of the bed.

'Sure Bud we'll just be outside. Ok' he received a nod and understood he needed space to let it sink in.

They all left and within the space of two minutes Piper came back in the room silently and saw that Parker was sitting up with his legs hanging over the side of the bed. She could tell from his injuries and lying down for quite some time had made him feel extremely nauseous. She knew he still didn't know she was watching him but when she saw him about to attempt to get up, she had to voice she was there 'Parker...' she said in that 'what are you doing' tone. He spun around and immediately regretted it as he slumped back down on the bed and with his right hand he held his head. 'I got you some pudding...' She waited for him to look at her before she moved further into the room.

He tried his best to do his charm smile but even Piper could see it didn't reach his eyes 'Thanks Pip.' He then looked down at his feet and then noticed a pair on converse next to his feet.

'Parker...please lay down its not good for your ribs.' He didn't seem to be listening to her but she could see his shoulders begin to shake. She sat down on the bed next to him and pulled his head her shoulder because he needed to rest his head.

'Did...did...she suff...' He couldn't even finish the sentence.

Piper had her own tears streaming down her face but this was Parker's time to grieve since he had just lost his mum. 'Parker...she... No she didn't, she was very strong she held on longer than anyone expected.' His shoulders had slowed down with the shaking until they had completely stopped.

'Thanks Pip.' He looked unsure with what to do, as his world had just been knocked upside down.

'Parker, you prob wanna eat ya pudding before it's too warm.' He nodded his head 'And you need to lay down properly.' Again she received a nod with a hint of a chuckle.

Piper sat down in the chair right next to his bed as he finished his pudding, neither of them knowing what to say, or if they was going to mention Rebecca or avoid talking about her. 'Parker?'

'Yeah.'

'I'm sorry.' Parker was unsure what she was sorry about since she didn't mention loss.

'What about?' He asked looking at her with obvious concern on his face.

'Well, I, ah, just found my mum and it's going well since I found her like two days ago now and we had a talk outside saying life is too short and how she looked for me and I called her mum. But here you are and you just lost your mum...' Piper knew because she was nervous she was rambling.

'Wow,wow slow down Pip, I'm really happy for you, I know that I have...lost mom...' He paused to swipe at his eyes and swallow the huge lump forming. 'But I never want you to hide that your happy with Bones, I'm not going to lie I may have times when I'm sad or whatever but it's the same for you, I have a dad and you don't. So don't worry ok.' He watched as her brain processed everything. She looked up and smiled at him. They put the TV on and by the time Booth and Brennan came in to see if they were ok Parker was asleep in the hospital bed and Piper had her head on the bed fast asleep.

With everything that has happened they couldn't help but think things were gonna be ok.

**_Don't forget to review as I won't be updating for a couple days._**


	13. Chapter 13

Bones? Chapter 13

A week later Parker was free from hospital, he took after his dad since he was always trying to find some way to escape. The Booth clan were finally headed home, since Rebecca's family didn't live in Quebec they could go home because her mom wanted her buried with their family. The shock was still there but had subsided, that they were not instantly crying they just had a look an ora about them, that you could just tell. The thirteen hour drive was long but Parker insisted that he just wanted to go home to his bed not to a motel or hotel. All the youngsters in the back had fallen asleep on the way home only stopping for toilet and food breaks, but as soon as they hit the driveway all of their eyes popped open and all Brennan and Booth could do was chuckle at them all but also felt the happiness to be home but not forgetting how this came to be. They all walked in and Bones took Christine to bed, Booth was sitting on the sofa drinking a beer since he thought he deserved one. Parker and Piper then decided to go to bed as their rooms were together and they would spend some time together before bed. 'Night dad.' Parker walked over to his dad.

'Oh night Parks. And don't forget to be careful with ya ribs ok.'

'Yes, I know dad' he rolled his eyes and then was pulled into a guy hug. 'Thanks dad...just for everything'

Booth let go and looked in his sons eyes and couldn't believe how much he was growing up and was so sad that Rebecca wasn't going to see it here. 'Thats what I'm here for Park.' He turned his gaze on Piper 'You off too?'

'Yep, night Booth' She gave him a big hug and kissed his cheek

'Okay but you two don't stay up late'

They had began walking up the stairs and they replied 'yes boss' while laughing.

Page Break

In Pipers room Parker was helping move things around for her, she hadn't asked him to but he seemed to have something on his mind. When he began to pace, she was sure he didn't even realise that he was doing it but she couldn't help but laugh 'Junior, what is going on?'

When Parker heard her laughing he turned around 'Oh nothing.' As he then again began to pace. This made Piper really worried if he was winding himself up like this.

'Hey Parker, will ya sit down your giving me a headache.' She tried to lighten the mood for him, especially if he was having difficulty dealing with it, it must be important.

He looked up and sighed and slumped down on Piper's bed. He just looked at her then looked at his hands. 'Piper.' She knew it was serious cause he called her 'Piper'.

'Parker, when you were in hospital you told me that I could tell you anything, we are best friends and now basically siblings you can trust me.' She told him with such truth in her eyes.

He closed his eyes, took a deep breath 'I wanna ask Bones to...' in a whisper finished with 'adopt me.' There he said it but didn't move and didn't realise he was holding his breath until Piper spoke.

'Wow I didn't expect you to come out with that.' She laughed.

'Your laughing, I thought I was gonna get yelled at.' He sighed in relief.

'Parker you have known my mum since you were four, longer than me.' She dropped her eyes. 'I want you to be happy Parker.'

'Thanks Piper, I wanted to ask her when she had Christine but she fled and then I was angry but... I wanted to actually be a family for Christine.' He looked at her and continued 'There are so many times when I have nearly slipped up calling her mom but I asked my mom.' They both went silent as their eyes glazed over 'she told me that she thought it was a good idea if anything ever happened to her or dad then I wouldn't go into the system cause I would be Bones'. He gulped talking about his mom who was now gone.

'Parker you have a right to be happy, I also think Rebecca would be proud of you for coming to speak to me first.' She put her head on Parker's shoulder to show she was fine with everything but she had something on her own mind.

'Okay let's not get all sappy.' They both laughed and she punched his arm.

Little did they know they had been watched.

Page break

Brennan had put Christine to sleep, she was so happy to be home. Home from being on the run. Home from being in Quebec. She sighed in satisfaction that their lives were finally coming together. She was going to say night to Piper and Parker when she could hear Parker rambling about wanting her to adopt him before she ran away. She slumped down by the wall with tears in her eyes. She didn't deserve this family. She also couldn't believe their relationship, it didn't matter what they were worried about they could confide in each other. She was overcome with pride when Piper said it was fine. She got up wiped her eyes and went downstairs to be with Booth.

He turned when he heard her footsteps and instantly frowned when he saw she had been crying. He pulled her into him on the couch and she silently sobbed into his chest. When she had finally calmed down she lifted her now bright blue eyes to Booth's deep chocolate eyes full of concern. 'Booth... I'm just so sorry for leaving.' Her eyes filled with such guilt.

'Hey, Bones what's all this about we have spoken about this and things are going well except for Rebecca.' They both shared a silent moment at the sound of her name. 'Come on tell me what really is going on?'

'I heard Piper and Parker talking up stairs...' She saw Booths eyebrows shoot towards his forehead as he obviously thought they had been bad mouthing Bones, cause his face turned into a frown. 'Booth it's not what you think. Parker... he wanted to...before I left he wanted me to...adopt him.' She finished with a smile on her face. And she giggled when she noticed Booth's face change into recognition.

'Wow, I didn't even know he was thinking about that.' He was obviously shocked.

'He mentioned that he spoke to Rebecca about it and she thought it was a great idea.' This only sent her into crying again, she wished she could thank Rebecca but it was too late.

'Aww Bones it's alright, everyone could see how much Parker adored you, and vice versa. You should be so happy that Rebecca noticed that as well. See everyone saw it. Ok.' He made sure that she was looking into his eyes to show he was being serious.

'Thanks Booth I love you.' She kissed him with such passion and fire but stopped when Booth began laughing. 'That's not really what I expect when I kiss you Booth.'

'It's not that it's just that we are all back together and you didn't give me a chance to I love you too.' They both began to laugh got up and headed to bed.

_**Don't forget to review.**_


	14. Chapter 14

Bones? Chapter 14

The next day everyone was heading back to work and school holidays. Booth was headed to the Hoover, Brennan to the Jeffersonian with the three kids. They were packed and ready to go. Booth kissed Brennan when he dropped them off, and told everyone to behave themselves. They all jumped out the SUV laughing. They all went in together but Piper excused herself so she could go speak to Angela.

Page Break

Angela had been at work for about ten minutes and was working on some new software for the angelatron, when she heard a knock. 'Oh hey mini B what's happening?'

'Nothing, glad to be home.' She said with a smile but Angela noticed it didn't reach her eyes.

'Sweetie, what's wrong?' She said with concern written all over her face.

'Ange, Parker wants to ask mum to adopt him.' She rushed out and she heard Angela gasp.

'Did, did, you just call Bren mom?' Her face lit up

'Yeah, I did we spoke about how life is too short.'

'Okay, okay I'm over that shock now Parker wants to ask Bren to adopt him.' Piper nodded.

'Are you okay with that?'

'Of course I am, he has known her longer and he is a part of this family.' She sounded a bit annoyed at having to have been asked.

'Okay sweetie sorry had to ask. Okay so what is wrong then?'

Piper began fiddling with a pen in her hands 'Well, since I've been here I've got really close to Booth and I also wondered about him...' She stopped and sighed and looked at her feet.

'To adopt you.' Angela finished as she could see the younger Bren trying to deal with it. All she got was a nod, and heard a sniffle. 'Hey, hey don't cry you have a right to voice what you what Piper.'

'I know but Parker lost his mum but I have a dad and I don't want him thinking I'm taking him away, I don't want to ruin our friendship.' She knew she was rambling again but couldn't help it.

'Sweetie you will never know unless you ask and I'm pretty sure Booth would be over the moon since he already thinks of you as a daughter. And about the you already have a dad, sweetie you came here to get away from him so he isn't really a dad okay, I think you should speak to Parker alone and then speak as a family so you and Studly Jr can both express your want for a family. Knowing Bren and Booth they probably already want that.' All Piper did was jump and give Angela a hug.

'Thanks Ange, I better get back before Parker starts looking for me.'

Page Break

Parker was sitting impatiently with his knee jumping up and down, he was frowning wondering why Piper was taking so long just as his curiosity got the better of him she came strolling in like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders.

'Hey Pip you ok?' She nodded at him but couldn't look in his eyes cause he could read her too well. 'Okay so that nod was a no.' That jerked her head up.

'Why would that be no?' She looked like a deer caught in headlights.

'Because you are just like ya mom, and you were trying to avoid eye contact with me.' The last bit he knew would catch her attention, and it did because she sighed in defeat and sat on her mum's sofa.

'Parker, you know how you wanna ask my mum to adopt you?' She hurried as if trying to get it over and done with.

'Yeah we only spoke about it last night did you forget already.' He laughed knowing that she was struggling.

'I wanted to ask you... if I could ask Booth.' She couldn't bring herself to say the words out loud to Parker. She couldn't help but feel selfish, but Angela had told her they can trust and tell each other anything.

'Piper why didn't you tell me last night?'

'I was scared, all this is so new to me having such a big family to love me. I only had my grandad and nan, and you lost your mum Parks.' In a whisper she continued 'I thought I was being selfish.' Parker pulled her into a hug and left her head on his shoulder.

'Piper I would like nothing more than for all of us to be a real family and also if my dad becomes your dad that means your biological dad can't do anything to you ok.'

Piper began to cry, she couldn't believe how supportive he is. 'Th..an..k...s'

Page Break

Booth strolled into the Jeffersonian he came to pick Bones up for their first case since they had been back when he noticed the two teens sitting on the couch. He knew he shouldn't eavesdrop but he could see Piper was obviously in distress and that's when he heard Parker say 'Piper I would like nothing more than for all of us to be a real family and also if my dad becomes your dad that means your biological dad can't do anything to you ok.' His eyes clouded over and he walked straight to Bones.

She saw him coming and saw his eyes but was confused by the smile on his face. 'Booth what's wrong?'

'We're gonna be a family.' He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

'Booth we are a family so I don't understand why you are pointing this out now.' She stated in true Brennan fashion.

'No, Bones I meant that I saw Piper crying...'

Brennan's face turned to worry 'What is she ok? Why was she crying?'

'Bones, calm down I heard Parker saying that he would be happy for me to be Piper's dad.'

Brennan's face lit up as she understood what Booth was saying and all she was jump into his arms as he spun her around. 'We finally get out happy ending Booth.'

'Yes we do Bones, yes we do.'

* * *

_**This is the end of this story but I am making it a series so this isn't the end of Piper. Hope you enjoyed and thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed and favourited and don't forget to review this chapter xx**_


End file.
